Blanc/MegaTagmension Blanc
Blanc is a high school student, the Console Patron Unit of Lowee, and the protagonist of MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies. She's fairly reserved and docile. However, she is known to get angry from time to time. After receiving Neptune's invitation to make a movie, she became a member of Gamicademi's Film Club. She is in charge of direction and writing the screenplay as member #0. Blanc is starring as the Heroine who is also named Blanc. Profile Blanc Appearance Blanc bears the appearance of a young girl, with a rather petite figure, dark blue eyes and light brown hair. Her hair is short, going down to her chin and her fringe is kept parted to the left. Personality Initially, Blanc seems like a quiet and introverted girl. She normally speaks in soft calm voice and appears to be extremely innocent. However, under that innocent exterior is a foul-mouthed, easily angered girl. She swears a lot and insults people right to their faces when she doesn't like them or if they piss her off. Blanc seems to be a lot calmer than White Heart. Furthermore, this version of Blanc is unusually less explosive than her other incarnations. White Heart Appearance White Heart has the appearance of a young girl with a petite and slim figure. Her eyes are a crimson red, and her skin is very fair. Her hair is a sky-blue color, it is kept mostly free, and is of short length, barring her bangs, which reach down to her stomach. Her attire consists of a tight battle-suit, which is white and has minor touches of blue lining. The top itself appears as a swimsuit-like armor. The sleeves of this are detached, and reach all the way to her shoulder, with a pair of gauntlets being equipped on both of them, and mechanical like devices connecting the joint (elbow-forearm) of the sleeve. Personality White Heart, at first glance, is a calm emotionless girl. However, just like Blanc, when angered she gets uncontrollably violent to the point of trying to kill. She isn't as quiet as Blanc and is very assertive and aggressive when it comes to battle and other things. Relationships Story MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies Scene 1 Scene 2 Scene 3 Scene 4 Scene 5 Scene 6 Scene 7 Scene 8 Scene 9 Scene 10 Scene 11 Scene 12 Living Dead Island: School Panic! Gameplay Equipment Weapons Hair Styles Costumes Processor Parts Command List Musical Themes Audio samples do not work on iPad or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Etymology The character Blanc plays is simply called "Heroine" (ヒロイン) (although the Hero does call her Blanc at one point). In contrast to the Hero, the word "heroine" is used to define her role as a female character who is working with the protagonist within the main cast. Within the context of the movie, the Heroine is not the protagonist, as this role is defined by the word "Hero" (主人公) which is used gender neutrally. Gallery Blanc Gamicademi Uniform.png|Gamicademi Uniform Blanc Gamicademi Brown.png|Gamicademi Brown Blanc Gamicademi Red.PNG|Gamicademi Red Blanc White.PNG|White Blanc Black.PNG|Black Blanc Princess Coat.PNG|Princess Coat Blanc Dengeki Blazer.PNG|Dengeki Blazer Blanc Torn White.PNG|Torn White WH White.PNG|White WH Lapis Lazuli.PNG|Lapis Lazuli WH Torn White.PNG|Torn White Blanc Brown Hair.PNG|Brown Hair Blanc Blue Hair.PNG|Blue Hair Blanc Silver Hair.PNG|Silver Hair WH Blue Hair.PNG|Blue Hair WH Brown Hair.PNG|Brown Hair Blanc 1 Feather Hammer.PNG|Feather Hammer Blanc 2 Steel Hammer.PNG|Steel Hammer Blanc 3 Super Mjolnir.PNG|Super Mjolnir Blanc 4 Slayer Mallet.PNG|Slayer Mallet WH 1 Guardian Axe.PNG|Guardian Axe WH 2 Supreme Axe.PNG|Supreme Axe Videos Blanc Sample= |-| Quotes Navigation Category:Blanc Category:MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies Characters